Vale's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man
by TheSaintsFollower
Summary: Instead of becoming a Huntsman, Jaune Arc decided to become something else: A super hero. But when approached by the headmaster of Beacon, will Jaune be able to keep his job as Vale's protector, or will he become a Huntsman.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. This is one of the promised fics, a RWBY fic with elements of Spider-Man. Let me know what you think and go check out my other fics. Also, Fate/Epic War is on hiatus until I get more inspiration and drive to write. Finally, I'm not writing a backstory chapter. Just take the life of Peter Parker and substitute Jaune for Peter. There will be an origin story chapter, told as a flashback, but not full blown details about his homelife, etc. If you guys think differently, I'll see about it's finally unlike A Faker's Tale, this is pure Arkos.**

 **Chapter 1: Along Came A Spider**

The streets of Vale were quite, the only sound being the footsteps of a group of men. 6 of the 7 were dressed the same: black shirts and pants, and tinted sunglasses. Each carried a type of knife. The 7th man was...different. He wore a white coat with dark pants and shoes. He wore a bowler hat on his head, covering his orange hair, and had eye makeup around his eyes. In one hand he held a cigar in the other was a cane.

This man was Roman Torchwick, one of Vale's most notorious street level criminals. And his destination: a small shop called from 'Dust to Dawn'. Roman and the goons entered the shop, walking up to the old man behind the counter. Said man smiled. "Hello. What can I help you with?" In response, one of the goons held up his knife. The old man's face turned from happy to terrified. He slowly reached towards the register before Torchwick held up a hand. "Easy old timer, we're not here for the money." Turning to his men Roman nodded. "Get the Dust." The goons moved towards the various canisters filled with Dust and began to transfer them to portable storage units.

One of the goons walked by the magazine section of the store and saw a little girl, wearing black with a red hood, with headphones on. Approaching the girl he spoke. "Hey." Getting no response he spoke louder. "Hey!" The girl looked around, seeing the man, and took her headphones off. The goon pointed his knife at her. "Put your hands up." The girl looked at him quizzically. "Are you… robbing me?" The man nodded in exasperation. The young girl simply smiled.

Back at the front, Roman and his men were finishing getting the Dust, when the goon flew by them and crashed through the window. The cause of said action was also in the street: A young girl with a big scythe named Ruby Rose. Roman and his men looked at the girl, before looking at their downed comrade. Roman turned to the rest of the goon. "Ok. Get her." He ordered. The men charged, throwing sloppy chops and slashes with their knives. Each was taken down by Ruby in quick succession.

Ruby and Roman continued to stare each other down. "Well Red, you got skill. But tonight, I don't need a dance partner." Immediately after saying this, a red light shown down on Roman temporarily blinding him, while surprising Ruby. "What the hell?!" Roman yelled, before looking at the image the light was projecting: a red and white web pattern, with two big white eyes. "Oh shit." Roman mumbled. Every criminal in Vale new what that symbol meant.

"That's good to know carrot top, cause I don't think you want to add being a pedo to your rap sheet."

The voice came from the roof of the Dust building. Standing there was a figure, clad in a red and blue skin tight suit with a web pattern on it. On his chest was a large black spider, whose legs went around the chest of the man. Said man also wore a mask, the design the same as the image on the ground. _'Why did this guy have to show up now?'_ Roman thought angrily. "You ok Red?" Ruby nodded at the question, stuck staring at the man in awe. "You- You're the Spider-Man!" She shouted. "And circle gets the square!" the now identified Spider-Man said.

'Now!' Roman thought, reaching into his pocket for the Red Dust crystal he kept there. Unfortunately for our favorite thief, Spider-Man raised his arm and bent his two middle fingers into his palm, shooting something out of hand. Said something struck Roman's hand while it was still in his pocket. Roman tried to move his hand, but found that it was stuck in his pocket. "What is this stuff?!" He cried in desperation. "Oh that?" Spider-Man said after leaping in between Roman and Ruby. "Well that's just Web fluid, you know it's an adhesive. You won't be moving that hand for a while." Spider-Man then shot more webs at Roman, until he resembled little more than a cocoon.

Nodding to himself, Spider-Man walked towards Roman, grabbing him, before turning back to Ruby. "Well Red let this be a lesson." Ruby perked up at this. "Wait for the professionals, ok." Ruby's face fell. "I can't do that." Spider-Man looked at her, curious. "I have the skills to help people, to make the world a better place. The way I see it, I have an-an-" "A responsibility." Spider-Man finished. "Yeah. So thanks but no thanks."

Spider-Man looked at her, before nodding. "Hey kid, what's your name?" Ruby smiled before replying. "Ruby. Ruby Rose." Spider-Man nodded before his mask stretched in what might have been a smile. "You're going to do great things with that mindset Ruby. I can already tell."

"As can I."

The two turned to see two more people: an older man wearing green and a younger women with blonde hair. Both Ruby and Spider-Man knew who they were: Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. "Now, allow me to have a small talk with Ms. Rose here. If you" he said gesturing to Spider-Man "could drop Mr. Torchwick off at the station. After that, meet me at Beacon Tower. We have much to discuss."

 **First chapter done. Let me know what you think. Next will be the RWBY/Yugioh story.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. This has gotten some good reviews so far. Thanks for your support.**

 **Chapter 2: Explanations and Offers?**

"You know, I'm not a huge fan of authority figures."

Spider-Man stood on the ceiling of Ozpin's office, looking down at the assembled adults. First was Ozpin, dressed in all green, sitting at his desk, drinking some coffee. Next was Glynda Goodwitch, who was frowning at him for not being more serious. The other two had been introduced at Professor Peter Port and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, both of whom were staring at the Spider in shock. The wall crawler kept talking.

"I mean, the police are always after me for being a "vigilante" and you Huntsmen are really trying my patience. That one guy who smelled like a distillery was really annoying. And-"

"Please Mr. Arc, come a sit. We have much to discuss."

There was absolute silence in the office. The professors-and one doctor- were staring at Ozpin, before looking at the figure on the ceiling in surprise. Said figure looked at Ozpin, before leaping down and landing in a crouch on his desk.

"How do you know?"

Ozpin merely sipped his coffee before gesturing to an empty chair. "As I said please sit. All your questions will be answered in due time." Spider-Man glared from behind the mask, before backflipping onto the chair. "Also, please take the mask off." A red clad hand gripped the top of the mask, before slowly taking it off. Once the mask was off, the teachers could see a head of blonde hair, matted down on a face with blue eyes. The young man could not have been more than 18, the same age as the freshmen students. "Ah, it's good to see your face young Jaune."

"Start talking. Now." The now identified Jaune Arc demanded. "Well where to begin. Very well. Two years ago, the reports of a vigilante clad in red and blue began to make its way to the media, the police, and of course, us Huntsmen. Around the same time I received a call from an old friend of mine. Your father, James Arc. He was concerned about his brilliant son. Apparently, once you graduated university-at 16 no less-you left without a word to anyone. He thought you might have come to Vale. I looked into it, and found out you had started working as a photographer for The Daily Scroll, the local newspaper. I'm doing so, I found out that anywhere that this new vigilante went, you were always there, taking prime photographs. It took a little more digging, but I found out enough information to make the connection. I kept tabs on you for a year, before approaching you. And that, dear boy, leads us to the current situation."

The assembled group listened to Ozpin's story, a little shocked that the usually lazy headmaster had done so much work, while Jaune was surprised that someone figured out who he really was. Sighing, Jaune looked over at the headmaster. "So what now?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee before responding. "Well, first off, I assure you I am not going to arrest you." This surprised Jaune. Usually law enforcement-Huntsmen included- tried to bring him in. "Second I have a proposition for you." At this, Ozpin took out a file and slide it over to Jaune, who opened it before cocking an eyebrow. There were pictures of him as Spider-Man, as well as his high school and university transcripts. "Should I get a restraining order." Ozpin's lips quirked in what could have been a smile. "No Mr. Arc. I would merely like you to come work for me. As a teacher here at Beacon."

After hearing this statement several different things happened all at once. Glynda dropped her riding crop, Oobleck spit out his coffee, Port's eyes actually opened up, and Jaune started open mouth at the man. "Are you taking the piss." Ozpin smirked while Jaune looked at him shocked. "Why?" He asked.

"Where to begin. For one, mentally Mr. Arc, you are brilliant. Your background in science surpasses anything I have ever seen. That would be a great boon for the school to have, as you could bring a different point of view to the table. You are also younger than us, and may be able to relate to the students more. Finally, there's the biggest reason." At this point, Ozpin had become extremely serious, if his narrowed eyes and clasped hands were and indication. "There is a storm coming. I believe you've notice that many of the street criminals in Vale have started to disappear, and then turn up dead later. The only ones left are Mr. Torchwick and the thugs belonging to the mysterious Big Man." Jaune frowned at that. He had been heading after many of The Big Man's guys recently. In fact, he had stumbled upon Torchwick by complete accident. "Something big will happen soon, and I will need all the help I can get if Vale is to survive. Will you help me Jaune."

Jaune sat there, contemplating what the headmaster had told him. ' _If this is all true, then someone just as bad as The Big Man is coming. And allies wouldn't be the worst thing to have. But me, teach these kids? Could I?'_ Jaune looked back at Ozpin before speaking.

"I agree that something big is coming, and that allies would be a very important thing to have when that something does come. However," Jaune took a breath "I need more time to think about the job offer. As of now though, consider us allies." Ozpin nodded, smiling at this. "Very well than. You know where my office is, so when you come to your decision, please come inform me." Jaune nodded before standing up and putting his mask back on. As he walked towards the balcony, Ozpin's called out to him. "Mr. Arc, catch." Jaune turned around and quickly caught what Ozpin had thrown at him. Looking at, he saw his father's Scroll number, and next to it, a brand new Scroll. "Your family deserves to hear from you. Especially after what happened with your sister." Jaune simply nodded, placing the Scroll and number into the pocket of his suit. Turning back, he lept off the balcony into the night sky. Holding out his hand, he fired a web line at one of the tall statues in the Beacon Courtyard. Once the line held, Jaune began to web swing his way back to Vale.

He had some thinking to do.

 **Chapter two done. What do y'all think. Should Jaune become a teacher or continue on his current route. Let me know what you think. Next update will be for Return of the Shadows.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 3: Decisions to Make and Family Talks**

Jaune sighed as he sat on a ledge of a church building, a few hundred feet off the ground. He thought about the events of the past few hours. ' _And here I was thinking that life had gotten boring._ ' Jaune thought. He turned to face one of the gargoyles. "You don't know how lucky you have it Bruce. You're just made of stone, but humans. We're supposed to be made of something stronger than that. Yet I feel fragile, like I'm about to break apart."

Looking back out over Vale, he saw the various lights in the city begin to blink out. Looking at his new scroll, he saw that it was getting late. "Thanks for listening buddy. See yah later." With that Jaune leaped off the spire, before dropping like a stone. As he passed building after building, he eventually held his right hand out, bending two of his fingers back, releasing his webs from the shooter on his wrist. The webs caught onto a building and Jaune pulled down on the line. This allowed him to fall at a controlled pace, before arching back up. At the top of his arc, Jaune let go of the web-line, launching himself forward into the night.

( **The next day)**

 **(Jaune's Apartment)**

Jaune stared at the paper in his hand. He hadn't talked to his family in over two years, and had no idea what to do, what to say, or what to think. He remembered what Ozpin had said the previous night about how they were still struggling after what happened to his sister. Jaune could understand that, after all, he always struggled with it, day and night. Her face suddenly popped into his mind, her smile, her laugh, everything. A few years slipped out of his eyes, before he wiped them away. ' _C'mon Arc, you can do this!'_

Getting his emotions under control, Jaune typed in his dad's number, before pressing video call. It rang once, twice, three times before the the face of James Arc appeared on the screen. "Hello you have reached the Arc resid-". Everything he was going to say after was cut off with a strangled sound as he stared at his son. "Hey dad."

Father and son stared at each other for several seconds, neither one saying anything. After a full minute, James found his nerve. "Jaune… Is it really you?" Jaune nodded, which caused his father to sigh in relief. "I'm glad your ok." Jaune smiled at this, totally unprepared for what happened next. "IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECTED TO HEAR! YOU LEAVE US OUT THE BLUE, NO NOTE OR ANYTHING, FOR TWO YEARS AND YOU'RE JUST NOW CALLING US! I SHOULD GO TO VALE AND KICK YOUR ASS BOY!" Jaune sweat dropped at his father's reaction, and continued to let him rant. James was cut off in the middle of his rant about beating Jaune with a giant noodle before another voice intruded. "Honey what is all the yelling about?" The voice of Jaune's mother, Elizabeth Arc, was heard. Soon, her head appeared on the scrolls screen, before she froze, staring at her only son. "Jaune." Said boy averted his eyes. His mother sounded so heartbroken. ' _Good God, did I really make the right choice in leaving_.' He was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother.

"Jaune look at me please." Hearing the tone in his mother's voice, Jaune glanced at the screen. His mother had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. "I'm so happy to see you alright. After that first year with no contact, I always assumed the worse had happened to you." Jaune gave her a small smile in return. "It's ok mom. I'm still alive and kicking. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm ok."

( **Scene Change)**

 **(The Dusty Cup)**

Jaune sighed as he drank his cup of coffee. The drank had the side effect of really calming his nerves down, as did the atmosphere of the small coffee shop he sat in. After assuring his parents that he was alright-and then assuring his sisters that he would send them two years worth of birthday presents each- he had a good talk with them about what he had been doing for the past two years, minus his double life. He chuckled as his younger sister May had gone into "hyperactive" when he mentioned that he took pictures of a superhero.

After all the small talk and catching up, Jaune had asked for their opinion about the deal Ozpin gave him. He kept quiet the mention of the dangers coming to Vale, and how he and Ozpin met, telling them that the old man had found his apartment, and came to talk at the request of his father. When he finished telling them about his offered position, the family had been ecstatic. Why? Because they had their own bomb to drop on Jaune. May had been accepted into Beacon two years earlier than the other students. Apparently, his baby sister was a prodigy. Jaune told her that he couldn't have been prouder of her, which really got the waterworks going. He and May had always been close, especially after the accident.

Jaune remembered the words his family had spoken to him when he brought up his doubts about the position. ' _We're your family Jaune. We will be with you every step of the way, and support you in whatever you choose to do. That's what family does.'_ Jaune had cried at that, before they began to talk about other little things before the family had to go. Jaune promised that he'd call again, at least once a month. However, he still had no answer as to what to do. And it was killing him.

So lost in thought was Jaune that he didn't notice someone standing beside him. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Startled, Jaune looked up at the speaker before his eyes widened. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She wore red and gold battle armor with a red and gold tiara around her head. But to him, the most pleasing thing about her was her bright red hair and light green eyes. Realizing that he was staring, Jaune began to respond. "Umm, nope, seats free. Well not free-free, I mean you can't just take it out of the shop, but uhh." The girl looked at him before laughing. "I get what you mean. And thank you for the clarification." She said teasingly.

Jaune sighed before scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm not really good at the whole social thing." The girl waved her hand, still smiling. "Well now you have a chance to practice. Pyrrha Nikos." She said extending her hand. Jaune shook it before replying. "Jaune Arc." Nodding, Pyrrha sat down next to Jaune. "Sooo, are you a huntress?" Jaune blinked after he asked that question. 'Did her eyes he brighter?'. Pyrrha shook her head. "No, but I am going to Beacon this year. What about you?" Jaune shrugged. "I'm not going to Beacon. I never had any formal training, and to be honest, I'm not much when it comes to fighting Grimm. Right now I'm working as a photographer." "But.." Pyrrha filled in the unspoken but. Jaune shifted uncomfortably. "Is this why you were so deep in thought. Contemplating life?" Jaune nodded. "Right now, my life can go in two different directions. On one hand, I've always worked alone, and I'm used to it. On the other hand, I could begin working with others. I just… don't know if I'm ready to do that. The last time I did…" Jaune trailed off, his face telling the whole story.

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. I can understand a little bit about where you're coming from. But, I don't believe that opening yourself up to change would be bad. In fact, if you so desire, why take option three." Jaune looked at her confused. "Take some time to do both. Work with others, but take some time for yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. Something's can be handled by one person, but when the pressure becomes too much, it's nice to have people there to support you."

Jaune stared at Pyrrha before smiling. "Thanks Pyrrha. I think I know what to do now." Getting to his feet, Jaune turned to head towards the door, before stopping when Pyrrha grabbed his arm. "You forgot this." She said before pressing his scroll into his hands. Jaune looked to see a new contact had been registered. 'Pyrrha Nikos.' Looking up at the girl, he saw her smile, which for some reason, set his heart a-flutter. "In case you ever want to talk,or get a drink, or uhh, you know." Pyrrha stuttered out, a blush appearing on her face, which matched the one on Jaune's. "I'l-I'all do just that. I mean, I'll keep that in mind. I mean-" Jaune tried to say before his scroll buzzed. Looking down he saw the name and groaned. ' _Wonder what Pickle-Puss wants now?'_ Out loud he said "That's my boss. I gotta go. It was nice meeting you." Not giving her a chance to respond, Jaune ran out of the coffee to fast to hear her giggle and say good-bye.

( **Time skip)**

 **(Jaune's Apartment.** )

Jaune sat down with a groan. He had been talking with his boss at The Daily Scroll for the past few hours. Although talking implied he got to say more than a few sentences. ' _Old flat top really needs to learn to keep his voice down.'_ All that being said, Jaune had asked his boss for advice about his current situation, after he had given him the photos from last night. Surprisingly, J.J had been pretty helpful. ' _Listen Jaune, these kinds of decisions happen all the time in life. It's up to you to decide what to do. But, honestly, I'd say go for it. You have nothing to lose. Just remember where you came from, and the people you're leaving behind.'_ Jaune was shocked by this: Not only had Jameson given him good advice, but he called him by his first name. The guy never did that!

Jaune thought back over the events of the day. His family, his boss, and even a complete stranger had told him their opinions, but in the end, he knew he had to make his own decision. As he sat there contemplating, Pyrrha's words came back to him: ' _Why not take option three.'_

' _Option three.'_ Jaune thought. Suddenly a thought came to him. Grabbing his scroll and going to Ozpin's number, - the old man had put it in there before giving it to him,along with all the numbers from his old scroll- Jaune hit dial.

"Yes Mr. Arc?"

"I've made my decision."

 **And cut. Let me know what you think in the comments section. Also, for those of you who read this along with Jaune: A Faker's Tale, let me make something clear: In A Faker's Tale, there is a character named Simon Blackquill. He is not an OC. He's a character from the Ace Attorney franchise. Also, if you read Return of the Shadows, guess who the mysterious Yu-Gi-Oh villains are. And, who do you guys think the Big Man should be: Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) or L. Thompson Lincoln (Tombstone). Finally if you've read Fate/Epic War, you'll recognize the noodle joke.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter. It's gonna be a little short, but I had to get something out. Check out my Code Geass fic, just started it.**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon**

The morning of the first day of Beacon saw the aged professor lounging in his office. Professor Ozpin sipped his coffee as he remembered his conversation with Jaune Arc. The young man had wanted to change their deal around, but in the end, it was well worth it. Now he had a new ally against Salem as well as an incredibly intelligent young man working with him. Finally, he had a young man with great potential...for shipping. This young man was a Arc, and not just any Arc, James's son. Ahh he remembered shipping James with so many girls. Thinking back over the students attending Beacon this year, Ozpin allowed himself to smirk.

' _This year will be most interesting.'_

Shaken from his thoughts by a small cloud of dust appearing in the courtyard, Ozpin chuckled.

' _Ahh the Rose family strikes again.'_

Down in the courtyard we find four individuals standing together. Two of whom were arguing with each other, one who was trying to break the two up, and the last one was watching with an apathetic look.

"You dunce! Do you know what you could have done! You could have killed us all or blown us off the cliff! Honestly!" Said Weiss Schnee, one of the arguers.

"I'm sorry! Reallyitwasanaccidentiwasntlookingwhereiwasgoingimsorry!" The other arguer, Ruby Rose, spoke at machine gun speed.

"Hey it's alright. Nobody was hurt and everything is fine. Let's all just take a deep breath." Said May Arc. Like Ruby, she was a prodigy and was starting a few years earlier than the others.

The fourth person, Blake Belladonna, took a book out from her backpack and began to read. 'Oh Shinji you dirty boy.' Yeah. She's that kinda girl.

The other three continued to argue about the situation before they heard a sharp 'he hm'. They stopped arguing in order to look to the their left. Before them stood the Deputy Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, and-

"BIG BROTHER!" May shouted in joy, leaping at Jaune and latching onto his arm. "Ehhh it's so good to see you! Oh I have so many questions! What's life been like! Do you have a girlfriend! Is she your girlfriend!"

At that last question bob Jaune and Glynda turned red. "Hello to you to May. To answer your questions, life's been good, no, and me and Professor Goodwitch here are just co-workers. Now catching up aside, the three of you do realize that you're wasting time arguing here, when you should be heading to the auditorium."

The three girls turned white at this before Ruby used her semblance to speed towards the school. Weiss was close behind, leaving her bags for the servants that were there. The two teachers turned towards Blake...to see her already gone.

Goodwitch turned back to Jaune and May. "We Professor Arc, I see that you have everything under control. I'll see the both of you later." With that Glynda Goodwitch walked back towards the school.

Jaune sighed before looking down at his sister, still clinging to his arm. "You're not letting go are you?"

"Nope!"

Jaune sighed as he walked back towards the school, all the while his sister was rambling about different things. ' _Man I hope I get to see her.'_ Jaune thought as an image of a gorgeous girl with red hair flashed through his mind.

As they approached the front of the school, Jaune was finally able to shake May loose. "Alright kid, I gotta go get ready and you have a speech to listen to. We'll talk later, k."

May nodded eagerly. "Bye-bye Jauney!" She shouted before running of.

Jaune sighed as he left to go prepare for initiation.

' _This years gonna be crazy isn't it?'_

( **Scene Change)**

 **(Warehouse, Vale)**

Hammerhead glared at the women sitting across from him. "So what do you want lady?"

Said women cocked an eyebrow at the hamster. "I was not aware that you were The Big Man, Hammerhead. This might be easier than I thought."

The mobster growled at her. "You don't demand a meeting with The Big Man and get him! You get me. And maybe, just maybe, if I like what you're selling, I'll talk to the boss about it."

The young lady laughed. "I can respect that." Snapping her fingers, one of her associates- a young man with silver hair- put a briefcase on the table and opened it. Inside were rows and rows of cash.

"This is the advanced payment of $1,000,000. The rest will come once our business is concluded."

Hammerhead cocked an eyebrow. "And just what kind of business are we talking about?"

"The Spider-Man." The women smirked as she saw Hammerhead flinch. "Yes, he has been bothering your employees as of late. Stopping crimes and putting the petty thugs in jail. What I want The Big Man to do is put an end to the Spider-Man. I'll fund the whole thing. I just want the Spider to be stopped."

Hammerhead nodded before standing. "I'll have to see what the boss says, but you may just have yourself a deal."

The women smiled before extending her hand. "A pleasure doing business with you Hammerhead." The mobster shook her outstretched hand.

"And to you to Ms…"

"Fall. Cinder Fall."

As the two were splitting up, no one on either side noticed a sleek silver robot shaped like a spider looking down at the deal.

( **Scene Change)**

 **(Fisk Towers)**

"So, Tombstone and this Cinder Fall are trying to destroy Spider-Man. Well, I'll just have to wait for the dust to settle. Because once it does, the Kingpin will reign supreme!"

 **Cut. I know it's short, but I had to get it out of my head. The next chapter will be a slight time skip. To the first day of classes. The teams are the same, just with May taking Jaune's place as team leader for Team JNPR.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter. Introducing new characters, teams, and our very first super villain makes an appearance. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 5: As the Vulture Flies, The Spider Cries**

"Otto! What did you do?!"

Two men, one short, portly, and wearing a lab coat, the other tall, lanky, and wearing a suit, were walking down the hall to an extremely advanced laboratory. The taller man was quite agitated, while the shorter one was stuttering while responding.

"Adrian, I-I didn't mean-"

"You promised to show my DustFlight technology to Jacque Schnee and promised that I would receive the credit! You lied to me!"

Otto Octavius wilted as his old friend's voice grew louder. The two entered the lab where a group of scientists were working on a glider of some nature. Seeing what they were doing and knowing what the machine was, Adrian Tomes was furious.

"Cease your meddling with my inventions! That is not how DustFlight is supposed to work!"

Otto tried to placate his angry friend. "Adrian, I had no idea tha-that would take the credit for your invention. I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize Otto. The Schnee Dust Corporation never apologizes. Besides, why should we apologize for **our** inventions?" Jacque Schnee said from a platform above the two men.

Tomes head was steaming with rage. "YOUR INVENTION! I created it Schnee, and so help me I will-"

"You'll do what you old buzzard. You never patented DustFlight, I did. You have no legal ground to stand. Besides," Jacque said while grinning maliciously "if you never invented anything as a young man, who would believe you invented DustFlight as a old man."

Adrian Tomes sputtered before turning on his heels and storming out. "This isn't over Schnee! Count on it."

Jacque snorted. "Oh it's over. Otto, I need you to come with me. We have a new business partner that I want you to meet."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Beacon Auditorium)**

Jaune clapped along with the other teachers as Ozpin assigned the group of Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, and Skylark the name Team CRDL. He had watched as his sister had completed initiation along with a surprising partner: Pyrrha Nikos. The two apparently got along great, though for some reason the two talked a lot about him. He had watched as they met up with the girls from the previous day, as well some other initiates. Now May, Pyrrha, and two others were getting on the stage.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and MaryJane Arc, the four of you retrieved the golden Rook pieces and as such, you are now Team JNPR led by MaryJane Arc."

Jaune clapped loudly and laughed to himself as he saw May org brighten up and groan. She hated her birth name, saying it was too long, weird, and claimed that the bad guys would never take her seriously with a name like that. Nor would they take her seriously if she shortened it to Mary or Jane, so she came up with May. He then winced when he remembered how she dealt with those that called her MaryJane. ' _Fear the noodle.'_ Jaune thought.

Jaune refocused in as the final team, Team RWBY, was formed. Seeing the process over, he approached the newly formed Team JNPR to offer his congratulations. However, before he could get a word out, he was tackled by a yellow blur.

"JAUNE! Did you see us we were like "hiya" and the Grimm were all like "ahh oh no". Seriously, we were awesome!" May said as she clung to her brother. Her teammates and Team RWBY looked over, some laughing, giggling, sweat dropping, or in the case of Weiss Schnee, glaring.

Ignoring his sister for a minute, Jaune decided to act like a professor. "Is something the matter Ms. Schnee." Jaune cocked an eyebrow at seeing the slight wince she gave when addressed as such. ' _Yeah, Winter was the same way.'_

"Yes something is the matter, but I do not feel the need to inform a hooligan such as yourself." The others looked at Weiss in disbelief or slight anger, in the case of May and Pyrrha. Jaune simply smiled and pointed behind her. Weiss turned before paling as Professor Ozpin stood behind her.

"Ahh, Professor Arc there you are. I wanted to talk to you about perhaps mentoring the two teams right in front of us. They scored the highest out of all the teams in initiation, and I would think that under your guidance they can become the stuff of legends."

Jaune looked shocked at this, as did the others, but for a different reason. ' _He's a professor? But he's our age!'_ Most of them thought. Weiss was thinking something totally different.

' _...I insulted a teacher and we aren't even in the first day. This day just keeps getting worse and worse.'_

"If you don't mind me asking Professor, what exactly does being a mentor to the two teams intel?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee before responding. "You would be there to answer any questions, as well as help them with schoolwork, combat practice, or just talk about any sort of personal problems the team members might have. Does that sound good for you?"

Jaune sagged and nodded. ' _Great, more work on top of everything else I have to do.'_ "Yeah that's fine."

"Splendid. I'll be seeing you all around." Ozpin said before leaving.

Jaune turned his attention back to the team before someone's scroll went off. "Uhh Weiss." Ruby said "That's yours right?" Weiss nodded before going to answer.

"Hello Father. Yes initiation is over. Well...I didn't make team leader no. What? Your coming to Vale? You want to see me and my team? But...yes Father I understand. Very well. Goodbye." Weiss said before hanging up and sighing.

"Your Dad wants to see us?" Blake asked not believing the situation.

"Apparently yes. He'll be here tomorrow, so I need all of you to be on your best behavior." She said glaring at Ruby and Yang who shrugged. Jaune noticed Weiss still looked nervous and decided to speak up.

"Since it's tomorrow, how about all of us go. I need to head into town tomorrow anyway, and since the nine of us are basically going to be one big team, it would make sense for him to meet all of us."

Weiss looked a little more relaxed at that. "Thank you professor. Umm… about what I said earlier-"

"Don't worry about it." Jaune cut her off. "You didn't know and I don't blame you." Weiss nodded, looking even more relaxed. "Now all of you off to bed unless you have questions." Turning to May Jaune continued. "Questions about school May. We'll talk about me later ok." Seeing his sister look slightly discouraged Jaune sighed and pulled out a doggie bag. "These are yours if you promise to wait."

May quickly snatched the bag and began to eat the contents. "Sooooo goood." She moaned.

"Wait are those cookies" Ruby exclaimed, looking excitedly at the bag. May nodded.

"Yep. Raisin cookies. The best there is." Silence filled the air as Ruby's excited expression turned hateful.

"Excuse you and all the raisin cookies in world." Everyone looked at Ruby surprised by the tone of her voice, while Yang just back away. She knew what was about to happen. It had happened before and there would be no difference here.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Vale)**

Jaune sighed in embarrassment as he saw his sister kiss the ground after leaving the Bullhead. After breaking up WW5 between Ruby and May yesterday, Jaune had sent the students to bed before beginning to clean up the mess they left behind. Honestly, who knew two 15 year old girls could cause so much destruction over cookies. ' _Port was soo pissed about his mustache being burned off.'_

Focusing back on the group as they began to walk towards the Schnee Corp. building, Jaune noticed certain interactions that they had with each other, as well as recalling the info he had gathered during initiation. ' _Nora and Ren are close and he does a decent job toning down the crazy, but i need her to start thinking before acting. Brute force works on low level Grimm and beginners, but not on higher level Grimm and experienced fighters. Ren's pretty good, calm, collected. Not much there. May and Ruby have the same problem, they just need to calm down and think. I can see the potential. Yang is in the same department as Nora, she needs to learn how to gauge her opponents and be precise with her strikes. Blake needs to open up more to her teammates. They gonna be together for four years and maybe more. She needs to trust them. I need to break Weiss of the Schnee attitude. It'll get her alienated by her teammates and maybe killed. Pyrrha...I really don't know. She's strong, smart, knows when to pick fights and when to run, how to attack, how to find weak points. What to do with her.'_

An angel and a devil appeared on Jaune's shoulders. "Man, you know what you want to do to her. Wanna put your stinger in her and release a few rounds of webbing am I right?" Devil-Jaune said.

"He's a teacher now." Angel-Jaune said. "He needs to be professional, and that means no relationships with students."

"Yes but am I right?"

"It's completely inappropriate."

"Am. I. Right?"

Jaune shook his head to knock them off before focusing on back on the walk. They arrived at Schnee Corp. executive building in Vale and were about to enter before Weiss turned around. "My father is waiting for us at the top. Now I want all of you to compose yourselves and remember: Do not speak unless spoken to. Understood?"

Getting nods of yes, Weiss turned back around and swiped them in. Following her to the elevator while looking around, Yang decided to speak up. "Dang Weiss-Cream, is your dad overcompensating for something? Look at this place!"

Jaune had to agree with Yang on that one. Jacque Schnee was clearly flaunting his wealth with all and the statues and impressive paintings. ' _Looks like nothing's changed since I was last here.'_

Weiss ignored Yang's comment while ushering the group into the elevator. Pressing the large number 100 on the board, the group began the ascent to the top. The elevator dinged when they got there, and opened, allowing the group to exit into a large hallway. Turning, they followed Weiss down the hall to a large door. Knocking on the door, Weiss waited until it opened, revealing two people; one portly looking man with no hair and a mustache and one young man with white hair.

"Ahh come in. Your father is waiting for you and your teammates in the study."

Weiss nodded giving a small smile to the man. "Thank you Klein." Turning to face the boy, Weiss's smile dropped a little. "Hello Whitley."

The boy gave his own smile and nod. "Hello sister. I must say it is good to see you again." Jaune could tell the kid was laying it on thick. ' _He must really hate Weiss.'_ Jaune thought, a little stunned by the kid.

Weiss simply ignored him before leading the others to the study. Knocking on the door and hearing a deep voice say "Enter!" Weiss opened the door.

"Hello Father."

Jacque Schnee turned to face the group, cocking an eyebrow at the number of people. "Hello Weiss. You do recall me saying that you only needed to bring **your** team correct?"

Weiss avoided looking into her father's eyes while responding. "I know but Professor Arc insisted tha-"

"Professor Arc?" Jacque interrupted before his eyes zoned in on Jaune, before striding towards him.

"So, you're a Professor at Beacon now? My dear boy that's wonderful!" Jacque said shaking Jaune's hand.

The group of students stared as the two began to talk cordially. "Uhmm, Father. Excuse me but how do you know Professor Arc?"

Jacque turned to his daughter and the other students. "Jaune here used to work for a friend of mine Weiss. You remember J. Jonah Jameson right? Well he introduced me to him during a charity event here in Vale, and we hit it off spectacularly. I must say Weiss this is quite the boon for you, having such a smart young man as a teacher."

Weiss was frozen for a minute before regaining her composure. "Yes indeed Father. I am sure that Professor Arc will be able to help me grow greatly." Jacque smiled and nodded. He then gestured for the group to follow him. He lead them out of the study and onto a balcony. Turning back to the group, he addressed Jaune.

"Tell me Jaune, have you heard of DustFlight?" Jacque smiled upon seeing Jaune's eyes widened. "I see that you do. Well, the science division of the Schnee Corporation has... acquired the technology. Would you be interested in seeing it in action?

The science geek inside of Jaune Arc was spazzing out. ' _DustFlight! That's a once in a lifetime thing. Uh hell yeah i want to see it!'_ Back in reality Jaune could only nod with an excited look on his face. Laughing, Jacque turned his back to look out over the city.

Far above the group, a figure was shown circling above. What many would think was a large bird dived towards the group.

"SCHNEE!"

The group whirled and looked up and saw a black and red blur rushing towards them. The blur swooped down and the next thing the group knew, Jacque was being held up by the blur which looked liked-

"Did a giant bird just kidnap Weiss's dad?" Ruby asked. Turning and walking back to the edge of the room and the balcony, Jaune turned back to the group as they watched him.

"I need you all to go inside and get Klein. He'll be able to alert the authorities. Then call Ozpin and tell him I'm going after that thing."

"How are you gonna do that big bro?" May asked. Jaune simply smiled before running at the edge of the balcony and jumping off. Adjusting himself in free fall so that his head was facing towards the ground, Jaune held up his wrist, the wind pulling back his sleeve, revealing his newly modified web launchers. Making a fist with his hand, a grappling hook shot out of the end, latching onto the side of a nearby building, allowing Jaune to swing off into the horizon after Jacque Schnee and the giant bird that kidnapped him.

 **Cut! Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. If you haven't noticed I'm taking a lot from the various Spider-Man series, but mostly The Spectacular Spider-Man. Again, hope you guys like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone new chapter! I know this fic is coming along much slower than some of my others, and I apologize for that. Finally, in the previous chapter I had said that I was borrowing material from many Spider-Man incarnations, primarily the television show, The Spectacular Spider-Man. Which is where this version of The Vulture is from. Not the new Homecoming movie. With that, on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: First Encounters.**

Anyone looking up from the streets of Vale, would have seen a most confusing sight: That of a large bird shaped object, carrying a man, while being chased by another figure who appeared to be swinging from building to building. And during that time, said people on the ground would have probobly gotten knocked down by a group of eight frantic Beacon students, all of whom were chasing the three flying figures.

"Sooo May...how is your brother doing that?" Nora asked. "Is he like, part man part spider...OMG he's the Spider-Man isn't he." May looked back at the hyperactive orange haired girl, giving her a strange look.

"Nora there's no way that Jaune is the Spider-Man. Once, when we were young, he tripped over his own two feet and fell down the stairs, breaking his right arm and one of his feet. Have you seen some of the stuff that the Spider-Man can do? No, there is no way that Jaune is Spider-Man."

"Well how do you know that he wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider, which altered Professor Arc's DNA, transforming his body and allowing him to be the Spider-Man."

The group stopped and looked at Nora who simply stood their staring back at them, before pointing to the side. "Renny! Look, that store has sloth plushies! I WANT ONE!" The group-minus Nora-sweet dropped at the girls...quirks.

"Later Nora. For now, we have to follow Professor Arc, Mr. Schnee, and...that bird-person." Ren said as the group continued to follow the chase in the sky.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Up in the sky)**

To his credit, Jacque Schnee was not freaking out. Yes, he was being held up by some sort of bird mons-' _Wait. This technology…'_

"Toomes?" Jacque asked, his voice barely heard over the wind. The figure looked down at Jacque, which allowed the businessman to clearly see that it was indeed Adrian Toomes.

"Hello Schnee. How's my technology treating you? Can it do this?" Toomes shouted before kicking his legs up and letting Jacque go. Jacque flew threw the air, screaming, before Toomes caught him with the talons attached to his legs.

"You see, I've taken a page from your book Schnee, and decided to take what I want by force! To do this, I created this special suit, which uses my DustFlight technology, in order to become...what did you call me? The Vulture!"

"I called you a buzzard!"

"What!"

"You can't even get the name right!"

Toomes growled at this, before releasing Jacque, allowing him to free fall, before diving after him, and grabbing him by the back of coat. Jacque took a minute to glare and catch his breath before asking.

"What do you want?"

Toomes smiled. "I want you to announce that DustFlight was my creation! And I want a public apology from you to me!"

"I never apologize!" Jacque shouted, causing Toomes to grow angrier.

"Then I hope you enjoy hell!" He shouted before releasing Jacque, sending him plummeting to the ground. The white-haired businessman fell with a scream, closing his eyes in what might have been the end. However, instead of the feeling the cold, hard ground, Jacque felt an arm wrap around his torso, as well as the wrenching sensation of stopping. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was about eight feet from the ground, being held up by Jaune Arc, who himself was hanging from some sort of rope.

"You alright Mr. Schnee?" Jaune asked, glad that he had caught the man before it was too late. Jacque nodded, needing some time to catch his breath. Up in the sky, the Vulture growled as he saw that Schnee had been rescued.

' _Damn that boy! Now I must take things into my own hands.'_ He thought as he rocketed towards them.

Back with Jaune, he saw that Teams RWBY and JNPR had made it to where they were, and were about to explode with questions. Before any could be voice, Jaune felt a tingle in the back of his head.

' _Spider-Sense. Where?'_ Jaune thought before turning and seeing the Vulture coming towards them. Quickly directing Jacque to Weiss, Jaune began to give orders. "I need the eight of you to get Mr. Schnee somewhere safe. I'll deal with this guy." Jaune raised both his hands and closed them into fists. Doing so allowed for the second new mechanic in his new web-shooters to activate: the weapon's system. Quickly choosing stun bullets, Jaune began to fire at the Vulture, as the students began to usher Jacque Schnee and the surrounding civilians away from the fight.

The Vulture growled as he realised that he would have to take out this new threat before continuing his hunt. Smirking, Vulture activated his own weapons system, a shoulder mounted cannon that fired superheated forms of fire dust. The cannon began to fire at the Jaune, who quickly began to dodge, all the while shooting the stun bullets from his shooters. Backflipping in order to dodge a new round of fire, Jaune failed to see how close Vulture had gotten. This allowed Vulture to strike at Jaune with an outstretched wing, sending him flying backing into a building. Vulture laughed before firing a shot at the building in question, causing it to collapse ontop of Jaune.

"Well that's one problem taken care of. Let's make it two for two." Vulture laughed as he began to fly in the direction of Jacque and his entourage.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Streets of Vale)**

The members of Teams RWBY and JNPR had been guiding Jacque Schnee through the city to the nearest police department, hoping he would be safe there. "Father, please keep moving." Weiss said, nervous for her father's life, while also being afraid for the life of her professor, as were the others.

"Weiss look out!" Ruby cried out pointing behind her. The group turned to see Vulture flying towards them, a maniacal grin on his face. "What happened to Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"We can worry about that later." Weiss said, not seeing the angry looks that May and Pyrrha threw at her. "For now, our priorities are protecting my father!" The others, still a little angry at Weiss's insensitive comment, agreed and readied their weapons.

"Ren, you and Nora go take Mr. Schnee to the police station! We'll hold him off!" May said as she readied her sword and shield, Crocea Mors. The two partners nodded before grabbing Jacque and running towards the station, while the others cocked their weapons or charged up their semblances.

Vulture frowned at seeing the students getting ready to open fire. ' _Why must these distractions keep popping up?'_ Shaking his head, Vulture dived low before sharply pulling up, at the same time releasing a hatch in his suit, which launched a half dozen grenades at the girls.

"Look out!" Yang called out as everyone dived for cover. The grenades exploded, the shockwave sending Ruby and May flying away. Yang got back up, glaring at Vulture, before firing off rounds from her gauntlets, while Pyrrha knelt down and fired her rifle. The Vulture rolled to the side, before using his shoulder cannon to shoot at the two girls, causing them to dodge to side.

"Ahhhh!" At the cry, Vulture turned his head to see Blake standing in the middle of a yellow glyph, drawn up by Weiss. Blake leaped out of the glyph, her speed and strength enhanced, flying straight at Vulture. Toomes merely fly up, before feeling a pull on his leg. Looking down and seeing that Blake had wrapped her cloth around his leg. Smirking, Vulture flew up high into the sky. Leveling off well above the skyscrapers of Vale, Vulture looked down at the young girl, who was looking terrified at the height.

"My apologize dear girl, but you should not have interfered." Using another one of his suit's functions, Vulture used a small dust powered laser to cut the rope holding Blake onto him. "I hope you have a nice fall."

"AH!" Blake screamed as she began to fall. Her rope had been destroyed, so their was no hope of using it to save her, and she knew that she didn't have enough Aura to survive the fall. ' _Damn it! This can't be how it ends!'_ Blake thought in distress.

"Hang on!" She heard a voice say. Blake opened her eyes, and twisted her head around to see a man clad in red and blue coming in to view.

"Spider-Man?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Spider-Man quipped before wrapping an arm around Blake, while holding his other hand out, shooting a line of webbing out of his wrist. The line latched onto a building, allowing the two to swing safely around the area, and allowing Spider-Man to land-Blake attached-on the streets next to the others.

"The Spider-Man Ferry has stopped. Please exit the Spider-Man." Blake gave him a look before detaching herself from the web-head, and landed on the ground.

"Wow…" Spider-Man turned to the source of the voice to see that Ruby and May were staring at him.

"Heya Red! I see you're doing well!"

Ruby seemed ecstatic that he remembered her. "YEP! I've been drinking milk!" Spider-Man laughed at that, before looking at the others assembled, and noticed that May seemed distressed.

"Something wrong Ms…"

"Oh...I'm May. May Arc. It's just...my brother was fighting that guy before us...but now...I don't" May stuttered out, close to tears.

"Your brother...tall guy, blonde hair, green eyes."

May's face-along with that of the others-brightened as he seemed to be describing Jaune. "Yes! That's Jaune! Is he…"

"Your brothers ok. I still need him around to, yah know, capture my good side." Spider-Man said, letting out a little laugh at the end, which the others minced. "Seriously though, don't worry. Your brother is a lot tougher than you think. I got him to safety, but told him to leave this to the professionals. Which is exactly what I'm going to be telling you. Now."

The girls got a look of understanding on their faces before leaving in the direction of the police station. Spider-Man looked up and saw that Vulture was coming down at him. Spider-Man raised his hand and let loose a line of webbing, swinging up into the air, straight at the Vulture.

' _Well...here goes nothing.'_

 **Cut. Hope y'all liked this chapter. It took awhile for me to write. Let me know what you think. Next update will be for Demon's Pride.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Spider-Man! Spider-Man! He's back~**

 **And so am I! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: A Spider, A Vulture, and a Schnee walk into a bar.**

"Just what is it with you pests! You keep crawling out of the ground like insects!"

"Spiders are arachnids pal! And for your information, I took a taxi here!"

The verbal sparring continued as Spider-Man and the Vulture continued to trade mid-air blows, shooting projectiles and missiles at each other, all the while dodging and weaving through the opposing salvo.

' _Damn it all! If this keeps up I'll lose Schnee!'_ The Vulture thought in anger before looking down at the fleeing civilians. ' _Mhmm...that could work.'_ Swooping down towards the ground, Vulture aimed the Fire Dust cannon at the crowd.

'Hey, where's he...Oh damn!' Spider-Man thought seeing Vulture flying down and seeing the intended targets. Thinking quickly, Spider-Man sent out a web line, latching on the Fire Dust cannon, and yanked up. The cannon tilted upwards, shooting a missle into the sky, which disappeared before it could damage anything.

Turning around, Vulture glared at Spider-Man. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long! Today, you die Spider-Man!"

"Uhh you are aware that we just met today, right. And we've only been fighting for about 20 minu- ARGHH!"

The clever quips of the Wall Crawler were cut off by the appearance of a pitch black helicopter, which began to fire rounds from a mounted minigun, some of which slammed into Spider-Man's aura, and cut the web line he was holding onto.

' _Oh come on! Where did these guys come from?'_

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Black Helicopter)**

"Boys, this must the weirdest rodeo this side of Mistreal. But, a jobs a job, and The Big Man really wants this bug squashed flat."

Inside the helicopter sat three men. The one who had just spoken was sitting in the cockpit and was of medium build. The other two in the back said nothing and merely stared at their target: Spider-Man.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Skies of Vale)**

"Well...that's certainly a stroke of good luck." Vulture said to himself, as he saw Spider-Man falling towards the ground and the helicopter following him. "Now, I can focus on Schnee!"

Vulture began flying in the direction he saw the brats heading. Looking down at the ground, he saw his target, Jacque Schnee...entering the Vale Police Headquarters, with a dozen officers and the brats from earlier standing outside with their weapons trained on him.

"DAMN IT!" Toomes screeched, furious that his prey had eluded him. ' _It's all Spider-Man's fault! I'll...I'll kill him!'_ Forcing himself to turn around, Vulture was unprepared for what he saw: a red and blue fist heading towards his face. 'Oh, this bodes poorly.'

WHAM!

Spider-Man's fist landed square in Vulture's face, causing the scientist to fly backwards, before he righted himself in the air.

"DId ya miss me Vultey? Cause I missed you?"

Glaring at the Web-Head, Vulture looked around for the black helicopter, not seeing it anywhere. ' _Must have given it the slip'_ he thought before focusing in on his enemy, who was currently clinging to the side of a building. "He's mine!" Toomes said before gunfire erupted from underneath him, one of the bullets grazing the headpiece he wore. ' _Damn it all to hell, without that control node, I barely have enough control of my wings to get back to my lab! I'll settle this business with Schnee later. And after him, its Spider-Man's turn to feel my wrath!'_

Pausing to glare at Spider-Man, Vulture activated another one of his suits functions: a smokescreen. Thick black smoke gushed out of the device on his back, and engulfed the surrounding area, including Vulture and Spider-Man.

"Cough Cough- this is the worst- Cough Cough-smoke ever!" Spider-Man coughed out, before climbing the building in order to escape the smoke. Breaking free, Spider-Man looked around and saw that the Vulture was gone. "Oh come on!" Spider-Man cried out. "I had him and- Spider Sense! What!" Quickly flipping onto the roof of the building, Spider-Man looked over the edge to see the police firing at him. "Again! Really guys!" Shaking his head, Spider-Man ran to the side of the roof and leaping off, disappearing from the view of the police and the bewildered Huntsmen-in-training.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Outside of Police HQ)**

"What are you doing? Spider-Man saved our lives, he's a hero!" Ruby cried out trying to get the police to stop shooting at the masked hero. Pyrrha, May, Blake, and Yang also tried to get the police to stop before one of them finally spoke up over the roar of gunfire.

"Kids, you need to listen to us. Get out of the way or we'll arrest you for obstruction."

The girls looked shocked at that statement and froze in place. They had no idea what to do. None of them wanted to be arrested, but they still felt that Spider-Man didn't deserve to be shot at by the police. They were all on the same side right. Ruby was about to interfere again before a hand was placed on her shoulder and a voice spoke up.

"Ms. Rose, if you and your friends could come inside, the Chief of Police and myself will explain things in greater detail."

The girls turned around to see Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch standing beside them. Ruby nodded sadly before motioning the others to follow them inside. The group of girls reluctantly began following before stopping when they heard a voice.

"Professor Ozpin! Professor Goodwitch! Thanks for coming as fast as you did. And girls, I'm glad to see you're all alright."

Turning their heads to see Jaune Arc, covered in dust and various smalls cuts but otherwise fine, walking towards them. Said Arc was knocked down by a yellow blur that collided with his chest.

"JAUNE!" May screamed while crying into her brother's chest. "I thought you were crushed! I'm so happy to see you ok!"

Jaune smiled while holding his little sister to his chest. "I'm ok May. My aura protected me from the building. But it's thanks to Spider-Man that I was able to get out without to much trouble."

"So he helped you, helped Weiss's dad, and helped all the civilians but the cops still want to shoot at him. That's bull-shish-kabobs." Yang said, curtailing her swear upon receiving a look from Professor Goodwitch.

Jaune sighed as he saw the other girls nod. "Look, we have some explaining to do about that. But right now, we need to get inside that building and see if and the rest are ok." Seeing the nods, Jaune pulled himself up and pulled May off of him. The group once again walked towards the building, this time uninterrupted. Walking inside, the group turned their head to see Nora, Ren, Weiss, and sitting in a corner. The group began walking towards them, catching wind of their conversation as they did.

"All I'm saying Father is that it would be best if you had the police or at least some Huntsmen watching you until this...person is caught."

"And I'm telling you, Weiss, that I don't need protection from Adrian Toomes. The Schnee Company's private forces are more than enough to deal with that rapscallion."

"And I am sure that they can." Professor Ozpin spoke up, causing the four heads to look at him and the group before standing and rushing over. "However, perhaps you should call them now and have them pick you up here."

Jacques Schnee nodded. "Excuse me for a moment. It was very nice meeting all of you, and I have no fear of Weiss not excelling under your tutelage Jaune. By the way, look out for a call from a college of mine, Mr. Curt Connors. I hear he is looking for bright young minds such as yours." With that Mr. Schnee moved away from the group.

' _.GOD. Freaking Curt Connors. A genius of genetic biology and physics. is failing in 3...2...1.'_

This was a look at the mind of one Jaune Arc, who was frozen in place as his sister poked him in the side. "Jaune. Big Bro. HELLOOO." Turning to look at the professors, May shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, he gets like this whenever something really nerdy comes up."

Ozpin smiled and sipped his coffee. "That's all right, we will just have to drag him along. Now, follow Professor Goodwitch and myself to the Captain's office."

 **Its done! Finally, it's done. Hope you enjoy.**

 **CosmicDragon98, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, along with Team RWBY and the NPR part of Team JNPR sat in the office of the police captain of the Vale Police Department. The group watched with amusement as the final member of Team JNPR dragged the last member of their group into the room by the back of his shirt.

"C'mon...Jaune you...big nerd!" May gave a final heave before dropping the still stiff Jaune on the floor of the office before sitting in a chair in a huff while mumbling about 'stupid brothers' and 'stupid science'.

On the floor Jaune blinked before looking around. "Uhhh, where am I?"

"My office son."

The group turned their heads to look at the newcomer who came in through the door. Said person was a man in his mid-thirties, with a head of platinum blonde hair, wearing a blue suit and tie, with a badge on the belt on his waist and a gun holstered to his side. Recognizing the man, Jaune climbed to his feet before holding out a hand.

"Sorry about that , I...got lost in the moment."

The man, Stacy, simply smiled and shook his head. "You know, Gwen does the exact same thing. She hears something about science and goes off into her own little world." Laughing to himself, Stacy turned towards the remainder of the group. "Headmaster, Professor Goodwitch." He said while nodding, which the two returned. Stacy went around the rest to his desk, sitting down behind it before speaking.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Captain George Stacy and I'm the head of the Vale Police Department. Now, I understand that your students were all caught up in the attack on Mr. Schnee that happened earlier today, as well as the subsequent encounter with Spider-Man. I'll have to take your statements of course and I'll also have to ask you all not to interfere in something like this again."

"But sir!" Ruby cried out. "That bird guy was going to hurt Weiss's dad, and he was going to hurt others as well! We had to do something!"

"I understand Ms. Rose. In fact, I understand that you seem to have a habit of engaging in this sort of vigilante lifestyle." Taking a piece of paper from his desk, Captain Stacy held it in front of the group. "This is an incident report about a robbery from the Dust Store 'Dust to Dawn.' In it, you'll find mention of a young lady in a red hood with a giant scythe defending the establishment from notorious gangster Roman Torchwick." Putting the paper back down, Captain Stacy looked Ruby in the eye. "Now, as I understand you were acting in self-defense, as you were threatened by one of Torchwick's thugs. However, you had no jurisdiction to act the way you did today."

"We were protecting people!" Yang said, standing up for her sister. "We did our job."

"And what job is that?"

"Our job as Huntresses." Weiss said.

"Wrong." Captain Stacy said in a hard voice. "You all are students. Huntsmen-in-Training. You do not have the authority to act in such a way, unless permission is given and approved by the Valean Council."

The two teams looked shocked at this statement, mostly Ruby, who looked like her whole life was beginning to crash down around her. Seeing how his students looked, Ozpin sighed before standing, Goodwitch and Jaune joining him. "If that is all Captain, may we take our leave?"

"I'm afraid not Ozpin." Sighing, the Captain took out another piece of paper and handed it to Ozpin, who read over it before his eyes widened.

"George…"

"I'm sorry Oz. Either she pays the fine, or I'm going to be taking her into custody."

"What's going on?" Jaune asked as both he and Goodwitch looked confused. Ozpin silently handed Jaune the paper, which he began to read outloud.

"A warrant of arrest for...Yang Xiao Long!" At that the student's heads popped up, with Yang looking both shocked and terrified at the prospect. "The suspect is accused of battery assault, assault with a deadly weapon, and vandalism." Turning to look at the blonde brawler, Jaune asked the question on everyone's mind. "Yang...what is this about."

"I...I was looking for information about...someone. I heard that there was this guy named Junior, who dealt with information. I went to his club and things got...out of control." Yang admitted laimly.

"Out of control." Captain Stacy snorted. "Ms. Xiao Long, you put several people in the hospital and ruined a nightclub. What exactly happened in there to make you even think of doing that?"

"That guy, Junior...He's not a good guy! He's a criminal!" Yang said, desperately trying to defend herself, with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Unfortunately, Hei-Xiong, the man you call Junior, has never been proven to be more than an information dealer, which isn't illegal. You putting the man in the hospital for not giving you what you wanted, on the other hand is." Captain Stacy said.

"George, can we talk in private for a minute." Ozpin said with an edge in his voice and a serious look in his eyes.

George Stacy nodded, before dismissing the others. "Take the student back to Beacon professors. I'll handle everything from here."

The two professors nodded at Ozpin's words before silently herding the students out the station and towards the pick-up point for Beacon. Not a word was spoken between the group, with the only noise being Yang's sniffles and the scuffle of shoes on the pavement.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Abandoned Apartment)**

"Blast that wretched masked imbecile!" Adrian Toomes shouted as he paced through the old apartment he currently resided in. "Because of him Schnee was able to flee without knowing the cold pain of my vengeance! ARGHHHH!"

' _To make matters worse'_ Toomes thought to himself bitterly. ' _I won't be able to get another chance to deal with Schnee. The bastard will probably be on his way back to Atlas, and then request protection from Ironwood!'_

Toomes was taken out of his thoughts by a soft beeping sound coming from his computer. "What's this?" Walking over and pressing a few keys, Toomes read the data and began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! Schnee you fool! Before the night is over, your head will rest upon my wall!"

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Vale's Central Prison)**

In the Central Prison in Vale, the most dangerous of criminals stewed in contempt. One in particular was a subject of interest to many. Said man had orange hair and eyeshadow around one of his eyes. The man sat in a solitary cell, staring at the wall.

"C'mon, where are you Neo?" Roman Torchwick said as he continued to stare at the wall. A flapping sound alerted Torchwick that something was wrong. Looking towards the window, Roman saw a piece of paper wedged underneath a rock, which was sitting in between the bars. Glancing around, Roman quickly moved and retrieved the paper before unfolding it.

' _Dear Roman,_

 _The plan has changed. I need you to befriend the inmates, get them to follow you. Promise them that in a few months time, they will be free to cause whatever havoc they please on Vale._

 _Cinder.'_

Roman quickly read the message again before ripping it apart and stuffing it in the small toilet provided for him. Returning to his bead, Roman smirked before quietly beginning to sing to himself.

"I'm singing in the rain~"

 **Cut! A tad short, but I need to advance the plot. Because there so many characters, I'm going to have to change POV around alot in later chapters. Some will be from the villain's POV, some from Jaune's, and some from Teams RWBY and JNPR. BTW, tell me if you got the references in the chapter.**

 **CosmicDragon98 Signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**People! I'm getting a breaking news story...yes...yes...YES! SPIDER-MAN IS BACK!**

 **PS: Anyone brings up Infinity War in the comments, consider yourselves Vulture food.**

 **Finally, a moment of silence as the Mightiest Marvelite of them all passed away recently. RIP Stan 'The Man' Lee.**

 **Chapter 9**

Jaune rubbed his temples as he stared at the students under his charge. The members of Team JNPR seemed relatively subdued - even Nora - none of them looking at Yang. Speaking of, the Y member of Team RWBY was staring at the floor of the Bullhead, her face shrouded by her long blonde hair, the only sound being heard from her was the occasional sniffle and the plopping sound of her tears hitting the ground. Ruby sat beside her, rubbing her hand on her back, trying to comfort her. Her partner, Blake, sat beside Yang as well, and merely had a hand on her shoulder.

' _Probably doesn't understand how to comfort someone in a situation like this.'_ Jaune thought before turning his attention to the final member of Team RWBY. Weiss sat on the other side of Ruby, filing her nails and not even bothering to spare a glance at Yang or her other teammates. _'Ok, now that attitude needs to change.'_ Jaune thought frowning a bit at the apparently callous nature of the young girl.

Turning to Glynda, Jaune cocked an eyebrow and nodded his head towards the group of trainees, his silent message apparent: _'What do we do about them?'_.

Glynda, in turn, merely pointed from Jaune to the trainees and back to Jaune, her own message very clear: _'That's what you're paid for.'_

Jaune slumped a bit before nodding. _'Great...now I have to deal with teen drama, as a teen, who teaches and advises teens...while fighting crime dressed in a cotton onesie that my sisters gave me...that I had to modify. Good Oum what is my life now?'_

The group continued the trip in silence until the Bullhead landed at the Beacon Launch Pads. The group began to leave before Glynda caught their attention by clearing her throat. "I understand that this day has been trying on a number of you. However, I want all of you to know that you did the right thing. Protecting the innocent, ensuring that civilians were out of harm's way. The way you all acted today proves one thing: you all have the capacity to become amazing Huntresses in the future."

"And Huntsman!" Nora exclaimed while grabbing Ren's arm and waiving it in the air.

"And Huntsman." Glynda corrected herself. "Professor Arc, I need you to come with me. There is something that Doctor Oobleck wishes to show you.

"Yeah ok. One sec." Jaune said before giving May a hug. Separating, Jaune turned towards the rest of the group. "Yang...and all of you. I'm...well I'm in charge of your mental wellbeing as well as your academic and personal training...if any of you want to talk about what happened today or about anything at all, please come talk...I-I can't promise that everything will be better right away...but I can promise that I can do my best." Jaune told them, looking each and every one of them in the eye.

Yang nodded with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face. "Thanks Professor...I'll keep that in mind."

"We all will." May said before giving Jaune a look. "Professor Arc...I like it. Really... _clings_ on well."

Everyone looked at May, who in turn was looking her brother dead in the eyes with a gleam in them. _'Oh shit...that can't be good. The last time she got that gleam in her eyes...Dear Oum that poor cat.'_

Coughing, Glynda broke everyone out of their funk. "Yes, well...let's all be on our way now. For now, you all do have classes tomorrow. One of which is with me. And I would be...remorse if you missed it."

Whoosh!

In a flash, the students were sprinting back towards their dorms leaving dust clouds behind them. Turning to Glynda, Jaune cocked an eyebrow. "You Professor, are a scary woman."

"Indeed. And you would do well to remember it Professor." Glynda said before turning on her heels and gesturing with her crop. "Now follow me."

Jaune followed Glynda towards the administrative section of the Beacon campus, which doubled as accommodation for the staff and special guests, like visiting Headmasters. While following Glynda, Jaune was deep in thought about the patrol he was going to be on tonight.

' _That Vulture guy will most likely target Mr. Schnee again, and knowing what I know thanks to the Bugle's investigations into the man, he's not one to back down so easily. So, he's most likely in town still. Which means I need to survey the town for a large, metal old man trying to kill the richest man in Remnant. And I have to worry about that chopper showing up again...Guess I'll have to get some backup on this one.'_

Jaune smiled at the thought of his backup. Most of the cops in the city were very neutral to his presence, only really pursuing him because of the laws against vigilantes that Vale had. There were, however, police officers on the force that responded well to his presence. _'Looks like the ladies will get a visit from their old friend.'_

Stopping just behind Glynda, Jaune saw that they had halted outside of a normal, brown door. Glynda pulled out a set of keys and set one in the lock. Turning the key, Glynda and Jaune heard he click of the door unlocking, with the door swinging open.

Jaune followed Glynda in before stopping as his eyes widened at the impossibly large room. The room was freshly furnished, with a king-sized bed on one side. Opposite that was a large desk with a new Scroll-Top on it, and a nice leather chair. Towards the back of the room were eight smaller tables – four with different chemicals and vials and four with various tools for gadgets. In the middle was a large closet. Glynda moved towards the closet, opening it, revealing several empty hangers for cloths. Moving the hangers aside, Glynda pressed her hand against the wall. A blue light enveloped her for a few seconds before it vanished. The wall moved down, revealing a large mannequin with -

"Oh wow." Jaune breathed out, child-like wonder filling him as he looked at the suit on the mannequin. The suit was very different from the one he had on under his civvies. This one had red on the neck, coming down to the shoulders and down the front of both arms. The red coloration also extended down to abdominals in a thick block, stopping near the codpiece, with two lines on either side around the waist, as well as the sides and bottom of the feet. Where there was no red there was blue, stretching around the legs and down to the tops of the feet. The biggest outward difference was the large white spider on the front, as well as the white lines coming down the arms with large white versions of the back of the hands. There were also white lines on the soles of the feet. Looking closer at the hands and feet, Jaune saw padding.

The last thing Jaune looked at was the mask. Outwardly, the mask appeared unchanged, with the eyes being slightly larger than the ones on the mask in his back pocket. Moving towards the suit, Jaune began to feel the fibers of the suit, loving the way the spandex felt on his hands.

"Doctor Oobleck spent some time making this. It's made of a lightweight form of spandex, mixed with small amounts of Kevlar and Gortex, along with Dust infusions to provide stronger durability. We have also outfitted the mask with a headset, which you can pair with your Scroll so that you can make and receive calls from both us, the students who have your number, and others."

Jaune swallowed. "The Doc made this for me...I-I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say Jaune. You are a member of the Beacon Staff. Here we take care of each other. The only thing we ask is that you be careful out there. Now then, I do believe that Spider-Man has an insane bird man to find."

Jaune smiled brightly. "Yes. Yes, he does."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(City of Vale)**

The people of Vale were going about their business as normal, with several walking back from work, some going to work, some going to get dinner, etcetera. Most of them were used the view of Spider-Man swinging about the city, but they were not prepared for what happened next.

A red blur caught the eyes of many, some pulling out their Scrolls in a desperate attempt to get a video of Spider-Man. Said wall-crawler was zipping off the sides of buildings, performing flips and spins in mid-air much to the delight of the crowd. Spider-Man's latest flip peaked with him doing a back-flip, one leg out and one folded backwards. Falling headfirst, Spider-Man waited until he was about 20 feet off the pavement, before extending his hand, a line of webbing coming out. The line attached itself to a nearby building with Spider-Man's weight pulling himself down like a pendulum, with the bottom of his swing having him nearly touching the ground with his feet.

Pulling back up, Spider-Man let out a loud whoop as he made his way throughout the city.

 **(Time Skip**

 **(One Hour later)**

On top of the VCPD stood two police officers, one dressed in the blue of the typical cop and one in leather jacket with jeans, indicating her status as a detective. The looked over the skyline of the VCPD, waiting for the third member of their group to arrive.

"Ah if it isn't my two favorite police officers! Jean, Yuri how your girls doing?" The two officers looked up, seeing Spider-Man on the top of a nearby pole. The Web-Head jumped down, landing on the handrails around the top of the station, displaying his new suit

"Apparently not as good as you." Detective Yuri Watanabe said as she eyed up the new suit. "Nice suit. Didn't know you had that kind of money. Should we be concerned that you're mugging the muggers?"

"You know Yuri that really hurts. I only break the hearts and bones of muggers, not their bank accounts. That's their lawyers' job."

"Now that the chit-chat is out of the way, what did you want to see us for Spider-Man." Officer Jean DeWolff asked, a small smile on her face.

"I wanted to know if the force has any info on the flying bird man or the helicopter that thought I'd make good swiss cheese."

"As a matter of fact, we do." Yuri said, pulling out a piece of gum and sticking it in her mouth. "According to Jacque Schnee the bird man is named Adrian Toomes. He's a scientist on par with Otto Octavius. Only problem was that no one had ever heard of him. Until now."

"Did old Jacque give any sort of explanation for Toomes's attack?"

"Yes." Yuri said, pulling out a notepad with writing on it. "Apparently Toomes was working on something big called DustFlight. Its -"

"The application of Gravity Dust to personal tech suits in order to achieve long distance human flight without the need for strong semblances or vehicles and such."

"Uhhh...yeah." Yuri said, a little put off by the ecstatic tone of the hero. Clearing her throat to get her attention, Yuri continued. "According to Mr. Schnee he is operating under the name of "Vulture". Sounds...

"Dirty?"

"...weird. Kind of like you."

Spider-Man visible deflated at that before shaking his head and re-focusing. "And the chopper guys?"

"No info one them." Jean said. "You'll have to do that on your own."

"No problem coppers! Your lovable, tough-as-nails, seen-too-much detective is on the case."

Horrified looks began to dawn on the two officers' faces. "No! NONONONONONO! You promised - "

"Spider-Cop!"

The group fell silent with those words – growled out by Spider-Man in a low, raspy voice – with the two officers looking rather annoyed at the crouching hero. The silence and glares continued for several mins before Spider-Man shifted nervously.

"I'll just...go find the Vulture. Bye guys." He said before backflipping off the building, disappearing, before slinging back up and zipping off into the night.

 **CUT!**

 **That chapter took a lot. Next update will be for Tale of Two Brothers.**


	10. Health Update

Uhhh...hey everyone. When I got back home from school my parents decided to send me to a therapist in hopes of helping me learn techniques to deal with high stress situations – like finals – as well learn how to be more proactive about life in general. All of that culminated in a diagnosis for ADHD. I'm sure most, if not all of you, know what that is. The type I have, ADHD-I, affects certain parts of my mind that allow me to get motivated and stay focused, as well as other issues with my emotions, memory, and social skills. I've also recently had to call things off with my longtime girlfriend, which has put me in kind of a funk. The fact that we go to school together and have the same friends is putting me in an awkward spot which I'm mentally panicking about.

The skinny is, I don't know when I'll be updating and if the frequency of updates will change. I want to start updating one story every week or so, but don't know if I'll be able. I'll most likely be going on medication for ADHD within the next few weeks, but I have no idea what the effects will be on my body. Long story short, I hope to update soon, as I have already begun working on new chapters for at least 2 of my current stories. Please bear with me on this, I understand it's not fair to all of you, but I can't help some of this. Again, I'm sorry.

-TheSaintsFollower


End file.
